Computing devices such as smart phones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, tablet computers, etc., are commonly used for a variety of different purposes. Users often use computing devices to user, play, and/or consume digital media items (e.g., view digital images, watch digital video, and/or listen to digital music). Users also use computing devices to shop for items and/or services online (e.g., purchase products and/or services via an online store of a merchant, vendor, and/or service provider). For example, a user may use a web browser on a computing device to browser a website of an online merchant and view products sold by the online merchant, information about products, and reviews of the products. Many vendors, merchants and/or service providers may provide videos of the products and/or services that the vendors, merchants and/or service providers may sell or provide. Users often use a media viewer (e.g., a media player application) to view these videos when determining whether to purchase a product and/or service. For example, a user may view a video of a coat in order to determine how the coat may look, feel, and/or fit, before purchasing a coat from a vendor. Users also use computing devices to view video content such as tutorials (e.g., a tutorial of how to perform an action, such as fixing light switch), demonstrations (e.g., demonstrations of products and/or services) and/or other information. These videos of the products, services, tutorials, and/or demonstrations are often from one viewpoint or vantage point.